Do You Believe in Love At First Sight?
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the pairing Kai x Jill. All themes were made by myself.
1. Tell Me A Story

**Lightning-Dono**: My first collection of drabbles! Following…my own list of pre-made themes. I'll put the themes up later, 'kay?

**Do You Believe In Love At First Sight?  
****By: **Lightning-Dono  
**Status:** Multi-Chapter  
**Format:** Drabble  
**Pairing**: Kai x Jill

--

**Theme**: #1 "Tell Me a Story"  
**Word Count**: 381

--

Kai stroked Jill's blonde locks as they sat at peace on Mineral Beach. Just the way she liked it, with sweeping motions and him sighing to her hair. His breath was always taken away by the massive array of colors that reflected from her hair when exposed to sunlight.

Maybe he was just being ridiculous. He never really could tell these things.

Usually, they would sit there, Jill comforted by the lapping of the waves and Kai's fingers brushing at her scalp and Kai entranced by Jill's simple beauty. He just wished that she would look at him more often rather than she did at the ocean. The man had little comfort in knowing that he had a rivalry with the sea for her love.

Not today, however. And for that Kai, was eternally grateful. Sometimes just sitting there in mid-afternoon with no romantic sunset to bathe in was rather dull.

"Tell me a story," she said out of the blue, splaying her fingers across Kai's lap protectively.

He pursed his lips in thought and then resurfaced from the depths of his mind with a brilliant story. It wasn't in any way creative, but the effects they had on his past girlfriends were tremendous, although he alternated the setting for each one. He often wanted to tell Jill about the girlfriends he had during his adolescent years, but still he held back.

Jill didn't need to know of his disastrous past loves.

"Well," he began, continuing his rhythmic stroking. "There was once a poor farm girl who loved to walk by the ocean. One day, while she walked, she ran into a young man who visited the island every so often." Jill breathed contentedly into his legs. "He offered her a sandwich and they sat on a bench and ate together, sharing their lives with each other, never holding back. Every day, she rejected her farm work and went to visit him and they would be together for most of the afternoon until she grew weary and decided to go home." His voice grew in passion. "And now they're together."

Jill lifted her perfectly angled face in curiosity.

"Is it a true story?"

He lowered his face to hers and their lips locked in a moment of heavenly bliss.

"Sure is."


	2. Red

**Lightning-Dono**: Unlike my other fanfics which I try to update on a regular basis, this one will be updated whenever I feel like it. So please don't worry if the updates aren't spontaneous! Thank you for all of the positive feedback!

--

**Theme**: #2 "Red"  
**Word Count**: 440

--

Often, Jill would wake up to the sun's rays shining in bright beams through her window, making her throw her hands in front of her face to protect her eyes from their relentless gaze. After a bout of complain, she would slowly peel the sheets off and head towards her newly bought mirror, rid the sleep from her eyes, and put on her make-up.

She felt the best facial feature she had were her somewhat full lips, which she accentuated with red lipstick everyday. Jill thought Kai liked it, and as long as he did, it didn't matter what ever else she powdered onto her face. But the red lipstick had to be present.

Today was no different. She woke up, drew the back of her hand across her eyes and applied her make-up, and walked clear out of the door of her house and off the farm's wide acres. Jill didn't give herself time to self-evaluate her farming skills. She hadn't really come to farm, but rather to rebuild her life.

It didn't really matter whether or not she farmed, as long as her life was being renovated. And it was. She didn't feel much like toiling beneath the burning sun, anyway.

As always, she made her way down the cobblestone path to Kai's restaurant which he opened every summer. When summer died, he left on a small boat to go back to the distant land that he came from.

She wished he would sweep her away with her on his little craft and they could float amongst the waves together, but he never asked. All he did was wave goodbye, kiss her rose red lips and board his boat to leave her until he saw her three seasons later.

But she forced all thoughts of Kai's departure from her mind. He wasn't going to leave until twenty-eight days later, where he would leave her all on her lonesome and she would be forced to collect apples from the ground and pile them into her shipping bin.

Kai waved her out of her reverie and led her into his cool, tiled restaurant where he offered her strawberry lemonade, perfect with a slice of strawberry clipped on the glass' edge.

He sat down across from her at a pearly white table with his own glass of the sweet, yet tangy liquid.

Kai proceeded to take his strawberry slice and he bit off a piece and offered it to her. Jill emitted a small giggle and leaned over to accept it.

"Mm, juicy!" She exclaimed, surprised.

The man ate the rest of the strawberry and smiled knowingly.

"Just like your lips."


	3. Rocks

**Lightning-Dono**: Thank you once again for the reviews!

--

**Theme**: #3 Rocks  
**Word Count**: 412

--

Kai found it extremely admirable of Jill to be oblivious to the various insults thrown at her from a multitude of island inhabitants, complaining that she shipped absolutely nothing during Summer, Winter, and scarcely anything in the other seasons.

The only issue was that he had never laid eyes on her farm since whenever the topic turned to that, she would steer him away into something else.

He didn't want to seem suspicious, but he found it rather bizarre that the last time he had asked what she had grown on her farm lately and she started talking about sand. That just didn't seem quite normal. Usually when he talked to his…previous girlfriends, he could bring up any topic and they would elaborate on it like crazy.

Perhaps Jill wasn't your ordinary girl, as normal as she seemed.

So one day, on one of his breaks, he decided to take a short trip to Orchid Farm, just to make sure that everything was in order. Especially since it was Wednesday, and she never visited him on Wednesday because she had to make up for the days she left the land unattended.

That left him wondering what she did in the evenings when she parted ways with him for the night.

Entering her farm, the sight that met his eyes seemed to destroy the image of Jill being the perfect young woman with well-meant reasons for not shipping anything. Kai had conjured up an image in his mind of her keeping everything for herself to live off of rather than getting mass amounts of money.

Well, simply said, what he saw proved him wrong in the most devastating way.

"Hi, Kai!" Jill trilled from within her little alcove of rock. It wasn't exactly the only bunch of rocks on the field, either.

"Hi," he said lamely, unable to summon any enthusiasm into his voice. "What are you doing?"

Jill lifted up a rock with both arms and flung it out into the grass, where there were also other gray entities at the base of her apple tree. "Ridding the my field of these things, what else? Want to help me get rid of these rocks?"

He wasn't too keen on being subject to intense labor, but if it was Jill asking him to do it, no matter how defiantly he may react, he would do anything for her.

"I'd be glad to spend more time with you," Kai grinned. "Rocks or no rocks."


	4. Roses

**Lightning-Dono**: These are just too fun to write…I just noticed that these lastthree themes all started with the letter "R".

--

**Theme**: #4 Roses  
**Word Count**: 488

--

Jill opened the door of her house to some insistent knocking. Standing there, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, was Kai looking more eager and happy than he ever had before. One arm was behind his back and the other was in half-knock.

"What's up?" She leaned against the door frame in her pajamas (which, as usual, was a simple pair of blue overalls), completely forgetting whatever special event Kai had managed to remember.

"It's your birthday, remember?" He reached back and scratched his head, only managing to rumple his violet bandanna. "Don't tell me I got the wrong day." His face went somber at the thought. He was careful to keep his other arm concealed behind his back.

She slammed a fist into an open palm. "That's right!" A smile spread across her face. "I'm so glad you remembered."

Kai noticed how flustered and nervous she seemed because of her image, especially since she was standing there in less-than-casual clothing and he was wearing something a little below a suit. A black coat adorned his torso, ornamented with a purple tie. He wore black dress pants and shining shoes that glared in the morning sun. Not to mention he smelled of roses. An unusual fragrance for a man, Jill noted.

"Sorry I'm not all dressed up," she apologized quickly, knowing how much it must have taken him to pull on clothing he hardly ever wore. "I didn't remember, plus it's not really an occasion worth dressing up for…" her voice trailed off, hoping she hadn't offended the man before her. "You want to come in?"

"No, it's okay. Happy birthday." Kai extended the arm that he had hidden behind his back to reveal a gleaming bouquet of dew-striped roses. They seemed to glow with the radiance of the very star in the sky itself.

Jill seemed taken aback by this. "But I never gave you anything on your birthday!"

"So?" He raised a sharp eyebrow. "What happened to 'it's the thought that counts'?"

"But…I can't just _take_ it."

Kai sighed in mock exasperation. "Well, if you can't take it, at least take one. Turn around."

She did as instructed.

Carefully, he removed his bandanna, revealing a field of brown stubble that covered his head. He never did like having his hair long.

Sweeping the purple cloth around Jill's hair, he tied it in a makeshift ribbon so her luxurious, long blonde hair hung in a swinging mop-like shape. He then wound the stem of a thorn-less rose within the depths of the violet material that gathered up Jill's hair until it appeared as though a green, flexible vine was snaking in and out of the cloth until there was only a rose protruding from her hair.

"Hope you like it," he said calmly, running his fingers through her fluid hair.

Jill smiled at the wall, still with her back towards Kai. "I do."


	5. Snow

**Lightning-Dono**: Sorry about the wait…xD I had to go back to doing homework after Presidents Week. This is the worst one…sorry! I'll try harder on the other ones…I promise.

--

**Theme**: #5 "Snow"  
**Word Count**: 441

--

Kai had never seen snow before. The mainland he often returned to after summer to maintain his restaurant there was too temperate to shed any white substance during winter, and whenever Jill wrote to him, she often spoke of it as a reprieve from work and a season of festivity and celebration.

He had a terrible imagination, and he had an insanely hard time imagining the ground covered in layers of cold, wet snow. Every single time he received one of her letters, he desperately wanted to see it, but of course, that never happened. Of course, he was leaving soon for home and Kai wanted to make her understand his desire.

The man grasped Jill's hand in his hot, dry hands, squeezing her smooth fingers with an intensity that was fueled with desire.

"Please give me a piece of snow when it snows," he pleaded.

"I can't send it," Jill replied, flustered. "It'll melt. It just looks like water once it's gotten warm, y'know?"

Kai cast a derisive look at the captain of the boat he usually left on hailing him over as though it was too much to ask for a few extra minutes to be with his one love.

"I'll find a way," she whispered into his ear as she pecked his temple with more passion than was warranted for a simple touch with her crimson lips. "I'll find a way."

Seventy days later, Kai was sitting by his lonesome after arriving at his restaurant. The heat beat down upon him in such force, he was forced to retreat to a spot in front of a large fan he had stationed by the door.

A man donning a blue uniform cast a letter through the door onto the ground, which Kai retrieved.

He smiled when he saw who it was from.

Slitting open the envelope's edge, he unfurled the letter which contained a small picture of snow drifting lazily down from the sky to cover her apple tree. No matter how much she complained during the letter about the picture's quality, her skills in the area of photography were excellent.

_And so I sent you a piece of snow: my world and now a part of yours._

_Hugs and Many Kisses,  
__Jill_

Kai's lips curled into a serene smile as he read this and went to get an envelope of his own. He did not write, but on the back of the picture he removed from his wallet. It was a clear, recent picture of him on the beach with the sun on his shoulders.

_As you sent me your world, I have sent you mine._

_Love,  
__Kai_


	6. Fireworks

**Lightning-Dono**: Thanks for all of the kind reviews, everyone! And since **blue-eyed-cutie** has been mentioning his in her reviews, I would like to reiterate that this ENTIRE fanfic is in _drabble _format. The chapters will be 500 words or less, which the recommended length is for drabbles. Got it, everyone? All right, moving on.

--

**Theme**: #6 "Fireworks"  
**Word Count**: 430

--

Kai stood on the pier overlooking the water, waiting for the fireworks display as he usually did every summer. It was no surprise for him to find the beach empty, save for the few parasols erected out of the ground and blankets layered beneath it that shielded Karen from the sun.

He couldn't help but wish that Jill would do the same so that he could cuddle up beside her on the smooth sheets of blanket and watch the day go by with her by his side.

Considering this, he decided that he might actually propose this idea to her when she arrived. Comforted by his sudden self-assurance, he stood there until sunset arrived, the time where Jill would normally come and stand silently next to him, gazing with her gorgeous sapphire eyes into the sunset.

Strangely enough, Jill never came, even when the fireworks display started with a flourish of bright, colorful sparklers rising from the horizon.

Worried by her absence, Kai rushed vigorously to her house and slammed his fist, rather rudely, upon the door. Instead of someone answering it, a small voice croaked forth, "Come in."

The man slowly let himself in, bracing himself for what he would find…which was Jill wrapped in a comforter by the window, clutching a cup of hot chocolate between shaking hands and watching the same fireworks he had been witnessing just some moments before.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned, moving towards her as quickly as he could.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly without her usual energy. "I just got sick…" She sighed, her blonde head sagging. "I'm really sorry I kept you waiting, though."

Kai dragged a chair across the room and sat beside her, extending his arms around her figure, which was curled into a sort of fetal position on the chair.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault."

She suddenly pulled away from him. "Don't touch me, you might get sick!" She spoke of this as though Kai had never been plagued by disease before.

The man laughed, keeping his arm around her. "It's like watching fireworks, Jill," he told her calmly. "I mean we're watching them together right now."

Jill didn't quite understand what he was getting at, but she nodded, urging him to continue.

"At least if I get sick, we'll be sick together."

And together they watched the fantastic display of fireworks in the sky, and at the end, Kai could've sworn he saw a firework in the shape of a full heart, ignited into the sky and dissipating quickly into plumes of soft, red smoke.


	7. Angel

**Lightning-Dono**: I'll reply to your guys' reviews later, but since I'm swamped with work from school, I'm coming on to update. I might do a chapter a week, which is pathetic, but I'm trying. xD I am so sorry for the long wait…

--

**Theme**: #7 "angel"

**Word Count**: 319

--

Kai presented Jill with a gorgeous porcelain doll of absolutely perfect proportions; large enough to fit on the coffee table but not big enough to place on the floor and make it seem noticeable.

Needless to say, Jill was thrilled. It had cherry, blushing cheeks, perfectly curled eyelashes and a touch of light blue eye shadow to accentuate her sapphire orbs. But the one thing that stuck out the most to her were the layers of feathery blonde hair shrouding a pair of milky white wings flecked with silver.

"She's beautiful," Jill breathed into Kai's ear as she pecked his cheek. "She's such a little angel." She smiled, pursing her lips in a perfect imitation of her miniature porcelain counterpart.

The tan young man before her seemed slightly abashed as he watched his girlfriend.

"What's wrong? Come on, this is a happy thing! I really do love it!" To prove this to him, she pulled the doll into a heartfelt embrace.

The wings promptly cracked off from the pressure she placed on them.

In quick response to this, Jill grabbed the wings from the floor and helplessly tried to put them back on.

"I am so sorry!" She cried out in despair. "So sorry, I'm so stupid…"

Jill's expression fell into that of one who had created some heinous crime as the realization dawned upon her that it wasn't going to be fixed.

Not today.

Not the next day.

Not ever.

Kai wasn't as disappointed about the doll as he was disappointed at the fact that Jill was taking this so hard. Extending the crook of his arm around her shoulder, he smiled comfortingly.

"Think about it this way," he told her. "She is your little angel, with or without the wings."

"But angels-,"

Kai shook his head, interrupting her.

"And you are my angel, such as she is yours, no matter how many times you may change yourself."


	8. Music

**Lightning-Dono**: I'm back in business! Sorry for the insanely long absence; I'll be doing my fanfics from now on.

--

**Theme**: #8 "music"  
**Word Count**: 430

--

Kai adored the art of music. Whatever he was doing, he would always carry on the practice of whistling away his worries when Jill wasn't there to soothe him of them, or hum to pass the time while he was walking. However, Jill would never know this, because he refused to carry anything close to a melody in her presence.

As much as he loved to sing, he was terrible at it. He wished he could force his vocal cords into staying in tune, but alas, nothing would ever work. Therefore, he vowed to never speak of music before his beloved.

Of course, the topic arrived eventually, for they never could conceal anything from each other for extended lengths of time.

On this particular day, Jill was attempting to lull her terribly restless new cow to sleep by murmuring a soft lullaby to it. As Kai stepped into the musty barn, she was sitting against the haystacks piled up in one corner, wringing her hands in worry.

"She won't stay still," she moaned. "I've been trying to get her to sleep, but whenever I leave, she starts trying to tip the haystacks." Jill rested her fussed head back against the hay. When she lifted it again, the golden strands had joined forces with the golden straws.

"I don't really like singing much," he lied, trying to place a look of forced disdain upon his face, as though he were of royalty and could've cared less for music.

"Oh, come here, at least try." Her enthusiastic voice drew him magnetically to her side. He lowered himself, a look of pure horror mounted on his visage. How had he gotten himself into this?

"I'm not good at singing," he said foolishly.

"Who said you had to be good to try? Besides," she tilted herself tiredly onto him, her perfectly molded, soft ear conveniently placed by his mouth expectantly. "I'll love anything you do. You can sing like a drunken sailor on the deck of sinking ship until the gods pulled you into the heavens and berated you for emanating such imperfect music, but I'll be right beside you every step of the way, telling you how wonderful it was." He could see her cheek bones jut themselves out in a tell-tale smile. "So what are you waiting for?" She raised her face to his and the artificial light caught in her eyes, allowing her pure blue irises to sparkle, as though tinkling along with their own song. "Sing."

And he did.


	9. Rainbow

**Lightning-Dono**: I was kind of bored when I wrote this, so excuse the terrible theme!

--

**Theme**: #9 "Rainbow"  
**Word Count**: 386

--

Blue is the color of his eyes as he sails the sea, the waves reflecting in his eyes, as he leaves her.  
Blue; her cheeks as she toils in the winter snow without him.

Blue is the sapphire mounted on the golden ring that he hand-picks for her at the jewelry shop.  
Blue; the feather she puts beneath her pillow each night, waiting for the perfect day to spring the question.

Blue was what he was every day he was away from his beloved on the mainland without comforting words.  
Blue was the color of her eyes as she scanned the skies for hope, lonely, waiting, as from the corners of her brilliant orbs spills tears reproducing an image of the clouds in their berth.

Blue was the color of the sky the day he returned in summer.  
Blue was the color of the jewel on the same golden band he had purchased on his leave as it glinted in the sun plastered in a perfect sky.  
Blue was the color of her overalls as she ran forth to greet him with her bare arms, sweat gleaming on her face, a mane of golden hair wreathing her face and flaring from her back like angelic wings.  
Blue was his bandanna, cresting his head, the loose ends flapping relentlessly in the wind.

And together, running into each other as one, they were a rainbow, gracing the island with their colorful presence as happiness befell them.

Red was for the color of her cheeks as he planted a kiss on her lips, dry from working in the hot weather.  
Orange was for the cheesy tie that Kai had thrown around his neck that, no matter how many people told him that it was in bad taste, Jill could tell him just as many times that it looked wonderful on him.  
Yellow was for the grains of sand that squeezed between their toes after a long walk on the beach.  
Green was for the stem of the fresh rose that he presented her with a thorn on which she pricked her thumb, but loved it anyway.  
Purple was the color of his shirt the night he picked her up for their first anniversary date.

And blue was for the feelings of loneliness they knew they would never feel again.


	10. Impulse

**Lightning-Dono**: I'm running out of ideas for these drabbles and the list is looking empty. O.o So, if you could review with a theme when you comment, I will appreciate it greatly, and you will receive credit for the theme as well!

--

**Theme**: #10 "Impulse"  
**Word Count**: 373

--

Jill was, needlessly put, a klutz. She could trip over a stone that was smaller than a snail when she was hoeing the fields and she could just as easily run into the hind-side of her horse as it grazed peacefully in the fields. There was no end to her clumsiness, and while others found it abhorrent, Kai thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.

He loved it when she would stub her toe as they walked, hand in hand, and she would grip his hand tightly as the pain settled in and set light to her nerves. It pained his heart when she would confess herself sorry and in and instant it would be gone with when they talked of cheerier matters to take her mind off of the horrific throbbing in her toe.

Today's walk wasn't out of the ordinary. After their customary dinner at the Inn, Kai chose to escort her home in the descending dusk as they watched the sun sink below the horizon composed of rooftops and numerous trees.

"You don't have to walk me home," Jill was saying softly, her head bobbing up and down in time with her bouncy steps. "It's so late. By the time you get home, you'll be floundering in the dark."

"Better floundering in the dark than feeling guilty for parting ways with you minutes too early," he replied, turning his heard in her direction and winking knowingly. "Plus…it isn't as though I never walk home in the dark."

"Just making sure you'd be ok-," she broke off as she went veering over the side of the road, pulling Kai with her, as their hands were connected as a child would be to its mother at birth. They landed with thump on the ground, spraying pine leaves and pinecone flakes in their wake.

Thrusting her hands out instinctively in front of her in order to fend of possible danger, Jill pounded Kai in the chest with such force that he was propelled from her and landed consequently beside her.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it, the branch was right here-," she started, before finding herself in the middle of a kiss.

"I couldn't help that either," Kai smiled.


End file.
